


A Moment in Time

by nylahvellan



Series: DAO stories [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Confessing Feelings, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylahvellan/pseuds/nylahvellan
Summary: Alistair confesses his feelings for Rosaleen Cousland, and then they hold hands and kiss like dorks.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Rosaleen Cousland, Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: DAO stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	A Moment in Time

His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. He was actually concerned it would, he was sure he could hear his ribs beginning to crack under the rapid thumping. 

He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this, he had never confessed his feelings to anyone before. Well, in all honesty, he had never truly had feelings for anyone, at least nothing compared to what he felt for her. She was special and lovely and kind and every time he was around her his heart would beat fast, his palms would get sweaty, and he would nervously blurt out a joke or some other silly line. She would always laugh when he did though, and Maker was her laugh as beautiful as the rest of her. It made him smile, and it made him happy to see her happy. In such dark times, she deserved happiness. Perhaps he could offer her more. What a ridiculous idea that was. But he wasn’t going to let his nerves get the better of him now.

She was sitting around the campfire, and he was lingering by his tent trying to convince himself now was the time. He had to tell her how he felt, how beautiful he thought she was, how perfect. She looked radiant even now, with the fire light dancing across her face, alighting her emerald green eyes. She was smiling while speaking with Leliana, the two rather deep in conversation. 

Perhaps he should wait until they were done talking? 

But that could take hours, those women could chat on for days at a time.

No he had to do this now.

With a shaky exhale, he walked forward towards the campfire, pushing down all further doubt about what he was about to do. What he needed to do.

“Rosaleen?” He spoke her name when he was near enough, and her bright green eyes turned to him.

“Alistair? I thought you had gone to bed?” 

Was that a blush he could see, warming her cheeks with a rosy pink? Leliana seemed to be wearing a smirk as well. He wondered briefly what they had been discussing.

“Er yes...I mean no...I mean, I’m still awake.” He looked down at his hands nervously, feeling his own cheeks start to heat up, “Actually, R-Rosie, I was hoping I could speak with you.”

“Oh um, sure.” Rosaleen glanced at Leliana, who gave her a small nod. The relief that filled Alistair as she stood and waited for him to lead her away was hard to compare to any sort of relief he had felt before. She had agreed to talk, Maker’s breath, this was all playing out perfectly so far.

But his relief was short lived as he realized he still hadn’t overcome what would prove to be the hardest part of his entire plan; the actual confessing part.

“So, where are we going?” Her soft voice broke his thoughts. She was walking right beside him now, not too close, but not too far away either. A comfortable distance, although he wouldn’t mind if she wanted to step closer. Her eyebrows gave a little quirk and she giggled. 

She had asked him a question hadn’t she? And he, being the fool that he was, had completely failed to listen. “What?” he asked pathetically, and she giggled again.

“I asked you where you were planning on taking me? It seems we are just wandering through the woods.”

Oh, right, where was he going to take her? “Er, I really only wanted to get away from the camp. Away from…” Alistair gestured in the direction they were walking from, “all of them.”

Rosaleen nodded, “Well this is probably far enough. Should we just stop here?” Alistair nodded absentmindedly. Yes, this would do. They had entered into a small clearing, the constant trees taking a break for a moment to offer up a small grove. Tall grass and colorful wild flowers danced in the wind, their brightness enhanced by the low light of the still setting sun. He was surprised he hadn’t noticed how perfect this spot was before she mentioned it...too distracted, perhaps. The sun had already dipped below the horizon. He didn’t have much time, keeping her out long after dark wasn’t a very good idea. There were many dangers out here, and neither of them had bothered with armour. Although, they weren’t foolish enough to leave without their weapons. They could protect themselves, should the need arise, although Alistair prefered it didn’t. That would completely spoil the moment.

With his heavy boots, Alistair stomped down on the tall grass, flattening it down into a little circle that was big enough for the two of them to sit. Rosaleen sat close to him, the faint breeze pulling at the curly wisps of blonde hair that had escaped her loose ponytail. They were covering her eyes, and without a thought Alistair tucked a few strands behind her ear. Her eyes widened, and that same adorable pink filled her cheeks. She smiled too, so he smiled back, feeling more confident as the moments went by.

“There was something you wanted to discuss with me?” she whispered, a curiously playful gleam in her eye.

Alistair swallowed hard, “Yes. I was wondering, well, you know…” Rosaleen laughed softly, but her eyes were encouraging, so he continued as best he could. “I was wondering, after all this time we’ve spent together, the constant fighting and the looming threat of the blight hanging over us, will you miss it? Once it’s all over, I mean.”

“Miss it?” Rosaleen looked away a bit confused and Alistair’s heart picked up pace again. “I suppose in a way, but there will always be battles to fight elsewhere, don’t you think?”

Alistair nodded, “Yes, but that doesn’t always mean we’ll be fighting them...together.”

Her emerald green eyes shot up to his in an instant, not hiding her surprise within their depths. He wasn’t sure if that was considered a good sign.

“I know it, might sound strange, given we haven’t known each other for very long but, I’ve come to care for you, a great deal.” Alistair let out a heavy sigh, “In truth, I don't know exactly what it is I'm feeling, I've never really felt it before. But I know I care for you, a lot, more than I've cared for anyone else.” He watched her gaze turn warmer, understanding. A small smile peaked at the corners of her lips. She scooted slightly closer to him, close enough he could feel the warmth emanating from her body.

“I think,” Alistair continued, “maybe it’s because we’ve gone through so much together, I don’t know.” He shook his head slightly, “Or perhaps I’m imagining it, maybe I’m fooling myself.”

Her small hand covered the back of his where it lay on the grass, “No, Alistair, I don’t think you’re imagining it.”

His head felt like it was spinning, “Does this mean you...feel the same?” he asked. She was silent for a moment, but she squeezed his hand, and he turned it over so they could lace their fingers together. Her touch was immensely comforting and did a great deal to calm his rapid pulse.

“Alistair,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “my whole life seemed perfect up until a few months ago. I thought I had everything, and I never would have expected it to all change so quickly.”

He could hear the sorrow in her voice and the way she was biting her lip to stop herself from crying. He didn't like seeing her sad, so he lifted their joined hands up to his lips, placing a careful kiss to the back of hers. She let out a shuddering laugh.

“I was so sad and so angry, until I met you. You were the first one to make me laugh after everything that happened.” Tears rolled off her cheeks now, but she was smiling, thinking back at the bittersweet memories. “You were the first one that seemed to care about me and what happened to my family. It meant a great deal to me.”

He couldn't quite explain the weird sensation his heart was feeling upon hearing her words. Somewhat like a flutter, perhaps. He had no idea the effect his attempts at being funny had on her. He was very glad now that his efforts had worked, that he had managed to make her happy.

“And ever since then,” she continued, “I've cared about you too, quite a lot.”

“Really?” the word left his mouth before he had the chance to stop it. But she smiled and nodded, and then they both laughed a little. 

“I have to say I didn’t think this was how the conversation would go.”

A knot formed between Rosaleen’s brow, “What do you mean.”

Alistair smiled, squeezing her hand a bit, “I just didn’t think you would feel the same. I hoped you would, but I wasn’t sure.”

“You weren’t sure?” Rosaleen scoffed, “And I thought I was being too obvious. Leliana said I was.”

“She did?”

“Mhmm.” she sighed, “She told me that if we didn’t figure things out on our own, she would lock us in a room together until we did.”

“Hmm,” Alistair playfully considered for a moment, scratching his chin pretending to be serious, “I can’t say I’m opposed to the idea.”

A small jab hit him in the ribs, “Oh you would, you oaf!” 

“Oaf?” He feigned offence, “But my dear lady, you didn’t let me finish!”

“Oh? What were you going to say, my good ser?”

Alistair smirked a bit at her returned teases, “I was going to say that while I’m not opposed to the idea of being locked in a room with you, I much prefer it to be like this.”

Rosaleen’s eyes followed his gesture over the little grove they were sitting in and she smiled, “Do you?”

Alistair nodded, “Yes. This way it’s more special, something we can remember, I hope at least.”

“I hope so too.” He turned to her now, studying her face as she in return carefully studied his. He paused at her lips, slightly parted, pink and full, and terribly inviting. He had never felt so inclined to kiss someone. Before the entire idea seemed a little weird, putting your mouth on someone else's because you like them a lot was a strange practice. But now, it didn’t seem so strange, and he very badly wanted to kiss her.

He leaned towards her, brushing the escaped hair behind her ear again before his hand came to rest on her neck, “I want to kiss you.” he whispered.

“So kiss me.”

All the breath left his lungs at her words. Her eyes roamed his face curiously, as though she was trying to anticipate his next move. Even he wasn’t quite sure what his next move was gonna be, but he closed his eyes, tilted his head, and urged her closer with the hand on her neck. She went willingly, and their lips met. It was a soft, gentle, and brief kiss, and as soon as it was over, he wanted to do it again. But Rosaleen giggled, leaning her forehead against his.

“You are wonderful, Alistair Theirin.”

“Me?” Alistair swallowed hard and laughed nervously, “Have you taken a look at yourself, my dear lady? Nobody compares to you.”

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders, pushing him onto his back. Rosaleen’s soft lips met his again, and Alistair moaned softly against her mouth, his hand coming to tangle in her long hair. He kissed her for what seemed like forever, but it could have only been a few minutes. He stumbled a few times, but she was patient and soft with him. Eventually she pulled away, giggling again as she brushed away a few blades of grass from his hair.

“Mind if we just lie here awhile? I don’t want this moment to end.” 

She whispered so softly and so sweetly, Alistair couldn’t have ever refused her. She smiled brightly when he nodded, nestling against his chest and breathing out a deep sigh. He drew small circles on her back, watching the clouds float by and smiling when he noticed her breathing had grown deep and even.

He didn’t think this moment could get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know! I only show up like twice a year and post something on here, but from now on I'm going to really try hard and post more things. I actually write quite a bit, I just get nervous when it comes to posting it out there for the world to see. But I'm gonna do it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
